Hydroterrorism
**This section needs rewritten/edited. Is currently just copy-pasta from my notes. Early Origins [Pre Conversationalist Digitization] The Beginning [post Conversationalist Digitalization] Starting approximately June of 2015, the San Isidoro was plagued with Unspecified Water Damage. Complaints included: foul smells, water shortages, toilets having not been flushed, and a “low rumbling sound, almost like a sucking noise” followed by water not working. Multiple witnesses claim to have seen a tall bald man; he is suspected of causing the damage and was nicknamed the “Sewer Bandit” by residents. He has been seen running by windows, slipping into manholes, and swimming in the community pool. In an the article Mysterious Water Problems!, Samuel Litersburough claims “someone has been tampering with our dear city's water supply” and had been inside the San Isidoro Water Plant. Mr. Litersburough also claimed that June 15, 2016 the bald man “broke into one of the water containers and left copious amounts of indeterminable liquids mix into the water.” Litersburough also said, “This kind of large scale hydroterrorism is not a one man endeavor.” The “Sewer Bandit” is being investigated heavily by The Conversationalist. Capture On July 22, 2015, S.I.P.D. apprehended the “Sewer Bandit” after an exchange of gunfire at the water tower. “Thankfully, only the criminal was injured as he was reportedly using a toy water gun to shoot at officials.” He was identified as Samuel Litersburough. Litersburough “was shot multiple times in the right leg” by Officer Mike Sanchez “before falling into the open water tower he was stealing from.” Believing he saw more than one suspect, Sanchez shot more than once. Samuel Litersburough was taken to St. Richie General Hospital to receive treatment. His trial was set to start Monday July 27 [or possibly August 3, “next Monday unclear”]. At the end of Notorious “Sewer Bandit” in Custody it is mentioned: “This is another excellent story about how the brave men and women of our town have stopped yet another "Sewer Bandit" dead in his tracks.” [notice “another] Beating of Mr. Litersburough On the evening of July 23, 2015 between the hours of 5:01 pm and 9:59 am (the next day), Samuel Litersburough was beaten by intruder(s) in his first floor (two window) hospital room. The orderlies present were on lunch break. After the beating Litersburough was put into a “medically induced coma for his injuries and actions. His trial has been moved to an unspecified date in the late spring of the next decade.” Continued Problems with Hydroterrorism Despite Mr. Litersburough being apprehended, San Isidoro water problems still persist. The S.I.P.D suggest copy-cats and “Residents continue to report seeing tall bald men tampering with their pipes and other water related instruments.” Two of the three hydroelectrical dams in the San Isidoro monotown area were decomissioned after “severe acts of hydroterrorism.” “Sewer Bandit” Bodies Multiple “Sewer Bandit” bodies have been found throughout the area, all being tall bald men. One was found “while cleaning out the storm drains for the new dam.” The town started to store the bodies at the former town water tower, but during the Bi-decade Power Shortage, “structural damages caused by the storing of deceased tall, bald men in it caused the left leg of the tower to break down.” The S.I.P.D have been fined and the tower underwent maintenance. In July 2016, construction started on new water tower in which to store the bodies. Until it’s completion, the bodies are being stored in Samuel Litersburough’s cell room. Hydroterrorism Rates During and shortly after the Bi-Decade Power Shortage, hydroterrorism was at a record low due to the San Isidro Neighborhood Inquisition. However, with power restored hydroterrorism reached record highs. Footnotes